


Madre

by Divy_Shakti



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Violence, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mental Instability, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Teen Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divy_Shakti/pseuds/Divy_Shakti
Summary: La vida de Peter tenía un propósito erroneo, hasta que llegó Wade.
Relationships: Andrew Garfield/Tobey Maguire, Andrew Garfield/Tom Holland (Actor), Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Mary Jane Watson, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Capítulo uno.

**Author's Note:**

> Este one Shot está basado en un sueño que tuve (la mayoría de mis sueños son algo fatalista) espero les guste, hay muchos traumas y sufrimientos. Saben que deseo su felicidad pero a veces es necesario algo de dolor para apreciarla.

Era un gran pasillo blanco, un hospital general, reconocido por basarse en el área neuronal, muchas personas iban por simple rutina otros una vez que entraban no salían.

-Muchas gracias doctor Strange, tomare en cuenta lo que me dijo, muchas gracias.

Peter Thomas Stark.

Edad 16 años

Diagnóstico: Fobia Social.

Síntomas: Desvió de mirada, evita encuentros sociales, da excusas para justificar su comportamiento, usar palabras pre determinadas, postura encorvada.

Posibles causas: La sobreprotección de su padre en edad temprana, a diferencia de sus hermanos mayores Tobie de 25 y Andrew de 23. Padece además de Asma o al menos eso dice tener. 

Disculpa- al voltear se da cuenta que chocó con un joven un poco más grande que él, de ojos azules y cabellera rubia.

-No, no te disculpes si no hubiera pasado no había tenido la oportunidad de ver esos ojos de Bambi.

-¿ojos de...?

-Bambi, ¿No me digas no has visto esa película te la recomiendo?- el chico rubio una vez que abrió la boca no paro- trata de un venado que vive con su mamá venada así bien bonito, hay un zorrillo llamado flor y un conejo llamado tambor...

Dicho y hecho Peter no pudo salir de las garras del rubio, no recuerda ni la mitad de lo que este había dicho, tampoco recordaba en qué momento se había dejado convencer para tomar un helado en alguna tienda. Olvidó la noción del tiempo, trataba de enfocar quién hablaba. Pareciera que eran tres personas los que estaba presente en vez de uno, un tal "Blanca" y un tal "Amarilla". Nunca había conocido alguien tan extraño, después de él (claro esta), por primera vez se le olvido que no debía comer helado porque le avergonzaba comer en público, olvido que tenía que estar en la casa por el simple hecho de estar ahí y sobre todo olvidó a Tony y a Harvey. Se sentía un poco mejor.

-...como te decía trabajo en un Tópico caliente, si necesitas algo de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, el extraño mundo de Jack o algo de Pokémon me puedes avisar; soy un buen gerente.

En eso el teléfono del mismo rubio sonó y se alejó del Peter para tomar la llamada- bueno, así se me olvido, en un momento estoy de vuelta- Apagando su celular y mirando a Peter- espero y me perdones ojos de Bambi pero tengo un trabajo que atender- ya se iba ir dejando unos billetes en la mesa, recordó- No me di cuenta ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Pe... pe... Peter...-

-Qué hermoso nombre, no cómo el mío- Sacó una tarjeta rojo con negro apuntando un teléfono para su reverso, la tarjeta decía "Wade Wilson"

.

El apartamento era muy espacioso, de dos pisos. En la parte baja, se encontraba la gran sala, detrás la cocina comedor, separando la cocina de la sala por una pared con una ventana; concluyendo con un gran balcón en el que se apreciaba Queens. Por otro lado, el segundo piso se apreciaban cinco cuartos. Uno para cada uno de los hermanos Stark y el quinto se encontraba vacío, era un espacio sagrado para Peter.

En la sala estaba el pequeño Harvey, jugando con unos legos, estaba haciendo un cohete a escala, era muy inteligente como todos los Stark de la familia. En ello llego Peter con su sonrisa forzada besando la cabellera de su querido hermianito.

-¿To... Tob...?

No terminó su oración el niño a sus cinco años era un pequeño adulto y siempre fue muy perceptivo para llenar los huecos de las conversaciones de su hermano- Tobey no regresará hasta las 11:00 PM, Andrew apenas calculó la hora en que ibas a llegar se fue, tenía fotos que entregar.

Peter le sonrió apretando los labios "Maldito Andrew, Harvey es un niño ¿Si le pasa algo?, de seguro el estúpido solo quería verse con Mary Jane" pensó -gra-cias Har-vey, ¿co-mis-te?-susurro bajito, el niño negó con la cabeza "estúpido Andrew incompetente, voy a esas estúpidas sesiones psicológicas por ellos, lo único que les pido es que cuiden a Harvey" Apretó los labios entrecerrando sus ojos.

Harvey seguía con su pequeño modelo de cohete. Peter iba a descongelar algo de carne, en ello su pequeño hermano comenzó con aquellas preguntas incomodas, que de cierta manera se contestaba a sí mismo.

-Peter ¿Por qué no vas a la escuela cómo lo hace Andrew o vas a trabajar cómo lo hace Tobey- A Peter le molestaba la gran boca y de cierta manera no; le recordaba a los tiempos con Tony, donde solo eran Peter y él- Cierto, me tienes que cuidar, pero, puedes estudiar en línea, ¿Por qué no vas a la escuela en línea?, ¿O trabajas en linea?, Tobey se esfuerza porque sigamos teniendo la casa de Papá, quizá, Andrew a veces trabaja para El Clarín. Quizá si tu trabajaras. Papá estaría feliz de que tengamos la casa. Aunque no le conocí. Andrew dice que era atractivo y un doncel...

Esto congelo al castaño oscuro- ¿Do... Don.. de lo esc...?

-¿Dónde lo escuche?, el Bello durmiente. Pero es curioso ¿Cómo es posible que se despertara hasta que su hijo le succionó el dedo y no cuándo tuvo el parto?

-¡Harvey Dios!- sacó Peter sin más, de repente se cubrió los labios "perdón Harvey", se fue hacía la mirada de su pequeño diablillo, tenía los ojos grandes y una gran sonrisa.

Harvey se echó a reír- Al fin dices dos palabras completas.

"no es gracioso", Peter tomo los audífonos de su mochila la cual había olvidado quitársela y entró a su propio mundo mientras cocinaba.

Le preocupaba su hermanito, pero incluso ese mocoso era más independiente de lo que él pudo ser en toda su vida, trataba de hacerle de padre cómo Tony hacía con él cuando estaban solos. Pero él no era Tony aquel hombre sarcástico y demente y de mente rápida; sabía que Harvey no era una versión pequeña de él. A veces sentía que era Harvey quien lo protegía. A falta de papá su mundo era Harvey, de la misma manera esperaba que Harvey pensará lo mismo que él.

.

El más grande de los Stark trabajaba como asistente para el Dr. Curt Connors en Oscorp, era un buen trabajo, es mas era un buen elemento. Tobey estaba haciendo pruebas en unos matraces cuando el primogénito de los Osborns lo sorprendió con un susto- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No puedo visitar a mi pare...- Tobey le cubrió los labios.

-Si, lo sé, pero aquí no- dijo cerca susurrándole.

-Quizá hoy no, pero sabes que algún día tu y yo seremos los futuros esposos Osborn-Stark y todo mundo lo tendrá que saber- Tobey no pudo evitar sonrojarse y darle un beso a su novio.

-No tienes remedio.

Después de unas pocas muestras de cariño Harry se sentó en una de las sillas giratorias de metal mientras su pareja hacía el experimento, este le estaba contando sobre cómo le iba en la carrera en Mercadotecnia, pero como es normal en las relaciones una vez que se habla de una cosa se termina hablando de todo.

-A todo esto ¿Cómo le va a Peter en las terapias?

-El Dr Strange dice que es complicado, en los exámenes de IQ sobre sale incluso más que mamá, dice que se nota la sobreprotección, pero él está muerto.

-Quizá necesite salir más.

-¿más? Sus salidas son nulas- se rio Tobey.

-Muy apenas va al Psicólogo y va a dejar a Harvey al párvulo.

-¿No has pensado usar a Harvey como instrumento de chantaje?

Tobey interrumpió lo que estaba haciendo-¿Cómo?

-Mamá solía usarme cómo chantaje para conseguir dinero de papá, por ello soy un maestro, así te conquiste- guiño el ojo y Tobey río- siguiendo con Peter, si las pocas cosas que hace es por Harvey, deberías hacer a Harvey más social.

Eso produjo una sonrisa en el mayor de los Starks.


	2. Capítulo dos.

Peter había acurrucado a Harvey, en su cama. Le gustaba verlo como un pequeño angelito de vez en cuando, al estar seguro de que se había dormido le daba un beso en los labios- Buenas noches mi angelito.

Peter sabía que Andrew acostumbraba a llegar después de las doce y faltaban 3 horas para que Tobey llegará, por lo que a tientas se metía en la cama de su progenitor. Estaba cerrada con seguro. Eso no impidió a Peter entrar, no tenía derecho a tomar objetos pulso cortante. Pero la última vez que MJ había ido a la casa le había tomado un pasador. Al abrirlo se desprendía el aroma a Channel No 5, el favorito de Tony, el cual se encargaba de esparcir. Tomaba una de las camisas deportivas de licra, de esas que usaba mamá. En ello la magia de estar en el cuarto, el Channel No 5, la polera, el solo cerraba sus ojos y las voces de su cabeza daban forma.

-Mamá- Peter se acurrucaba a los pies de la cama apretujando la camisa a su pecho- ¿Por qué te fuiste?- de pronto sintió unas manos rodeando sus brazos entrelazándose en su pecho- mamá ¿Qué acaso no me quieres?, te fuiste con él y me dejaste solo, bueno, me dejaste a Harvey.

Cerraba sus piernas con fuerza mordiéndose el labio- Mamá, ¿Qué hago con estas sensaciones?, mamá no te enojes, hoy saliendo de con el Doctor Strange conocí a alguien, no mamá, nadie va a sustituirte, se llama Wade Wilson, no te enojes mamá. Prometo solo quererte a ti y a Harvey, lo prometo.

El adolecente quien antes tirubeaba hoy desprendía una verborrea constante, lo que no le sacaba el psicólogo lo sacaba aquella presencia ficticia de su madre, una parte de él sabía que era una actuación otra parte de él sabía que podría ser mental, No podría dejar a Harvey, no lo haría, nunca lo haría- Te quiero mucho mamá. Por favor perdóname, perdóname, perdóname.

.

A la mañana siguiente Tobey despertó, culpando la alarma de Peter, a pesar de que hoy le habían dado permiso de entrar a las 12 se había levantado 6 horas antes, solo por un breve instante se había enfurecido, eso solo era un mal síntoma.

-Tobey quién con rapidez había llegado primer a desconectar la alarma había ido de golpe al cuarto de su madre: Peter se había lacerado nuevamente. Las cobijas blancas llenas de sangre, todo el cuerpo de su hermano lleno de rasguños profundos, las uñas llenas de su propia carne junto con una enorme fiebre. Tobey aquella noche no se había cerciorado de que Peter estuviera en su cuarto. Después de la visita de Harry se le había juntado el trabajo ¿Qué acaso Andrew no se había percatado?

Dejó a Peter, buscando a Andrew como apoyo, toco varias veces la puerta y al no tener respuesta la abrió de golpe encontrándola vacía. Regreso nuevamente a su cuarto donde estaba su dispositivo móvil, marcándole a Andrew.

Llamo no una sino cinco veces y al tercer tono contesto.

-Bueno.

-Se puede saber ¿dónde carajos estas?

-Que te importa.

Tobey se rascó el puente de la nariz algo muy Stark, para no tener que salir de sus casillas expresó- A Peter le volvió a dar un ataque, ven ahora estés donde estés.

A la media hora llegó Andrew con su carácter despreocupado- siempre lo hace, ¿no sé porque te sorprende?

-Ese no es punto ¿Sabes qué no puedes salir mucho tiempo de casa con Peter y Harvey?

-Peter ya está grande.

-Está enfermo.

-Porque él quiere.

-Así no funciona en la realidad.

-Metete tu realidad por él...-

-Basta- era el pequeño Harvey.

Harvey era muy fuerte para muchas cosas pero nadie está preparado para ver a sus hermanos pelear.

Ambos guardan silencio ese rostro compungido y mirada de no saber qué ocurre. Ellos recuerdan esos momentos en los que papá y mamá peleaba.

**Flash Back**

Andrew y Tobey se escondían juntos en el cuarto. Andrew hundía su cabeza en el pecho tapándose los oídos para no escuchar a sus padres pelear.

_-¿Qué tengo que hacer para qué te quedes?_

Tobey aunque mayor por dos años no era experto, sabía que papá no era una buena persona, no importaba lo buen capitán de la milicia fuera, tampoco todas las medallas colgadas en la pared, mucho menos importaban aquellas últimas vacaciones a Florida. Mamá siempre le perdonaba con un moratón en el rostro, unas costras en el cuello, el labio reventado. Le perdonaba otra vez, y no entendía porqué.

_-Entiende que no importa lo que hagas, ya no te amo._

Andrew de cinco años, trataba de hacerse el fuerte aunque odiase los portazos, los gritos y esa forma tan distante de mamá. Sabía que no había una mamá y un papá hace mucho solo eran Tobey y él contra el mundo.

_-Eso no es cierto, siempre vuelves, siempre- un silencio- olvídate de tus hijos, entendiste, olvídate de ellos._

Tía Pepper, la cual, últimamente ya no iba a la casa. Decía que mamá era muy inteligente, que tenía una gran empresa, no obstante cuando se casó con su padre había sido muy posesivo delegando poco a poco a Tía Pepper la empresa que su progenitor presumía como suya y cuando estaba su padre, adiós empresa.

_-Tony, por favor no me hagas esto._

Por persuasión de todos los amigos que rodeaban a mamá, le habían convencido de divorciarse y al final muy a regañadientes lo hizo. Una vez que se divorciaron las cosas fueron peor, ya que mamá no tenía tiempo de estar en su empresa y de a poco esta quebró, mamá solo pensaba en papá y en la forma de como regresarlo a la familia.

_-Si realmente los quisieras no me dejarías._

Al año después Peter nació. Tobey de nueve años y Andrew de siete ya no eran niños que fueran manipulables fácilmente. Sabían que mamá se había enamorado de papá una forma obsesiva a tal grado de meterle en la casa a tientas cuando ellos dormían. Sabían que cuando papá iba a las noches a la mañana siguiente mamá estaba con una gran sonrisa.

_-Los amo a ellos, a ti no._

A diferencia de ellos Peter era muy apegado a mamá, era él único que se acercaba después de aquellas peleas, aunque él no lo recuerde. Él único que tenía derecho de dormir en la cama de mamá, él único que realmente la consolaba, era el único por el que mamá se dignaba a ser consolada. Tobey y Andrew se esmeraban más en querer curarse ellos mismos, Tony no era tan afecto a estos dos, amar a Steve le había impedido dar amor a nadie más, solo un poco a Peter. Sabían que Peter era de papá de la misma manera que lo era Harvey. De hecho fue la última de las tretas de su padre, ellos piensan.

_-Claro, si los amaras estarías aquí, conmigo, te amo, siempre te he amado._

Ellos fueron felices brevemente cuando llegó aquel amigo de papá, con la fatídica noticia de que su padre había muerto en batalla.

Tobey tenía 19, con sueño conseguir una beca en Oscorp y seguir sus estudios en bioquímica, probablemente declarársele a su amigo de la infancia Harry Osborn. 

Mientras Andrew no tenía metas trascendentales, el soñaba con dejar su vida de mierda e irse a vivir con MJ, quizá estudiar la docencia inclinándose a las ciencias como un digno Stark.

Lo único que les quedaba de Stark a parte del apellido. 

_-Lo tuyo es una forma retorcida de amor._

_-¿Y lo tuyo con Sharon?, ¿Con Romanov?, ¿Con Bucky?, tú necesitas que alguien te repita constantemente que eres el puto amo._

Meses después se enteraron que su mamá se había embarazado nuevamente. Se había encerrado en su cuarto junto a Peter y no habían salido en meses, solo para tomar algún refrigerio. Se pudieron valer un rato del dinero de su padre muerto, hasta que cumplieron la mayoría de edad. Tenían el dinero que les llegaba de Peter, pero lo usaban para las consultas de Peter. Un desperdicio. Una vez que Harvey llego a la vida de los Stark, al día siguiente Tony se había suicidado.

_-Eres la peor escoria con la que me pude haber acostado, lo peor de todo, es que solo tu fuste fértil de entre todos con los que me acosté, tu un maldito loco._

_-Steve, espera, por favor... no me dejes solo._

Y ahí se "postergaron" los sueños. Tobey había conseguido que en Oscorp le pagaran mientras estudiaba, para poder mantener a sus hermanos. Por parte de Andrew tenía que apoyar a Tobey, tendría que esperar para poder salir de ese hoyo, decirle a MJ que se mudarán juntos y fueran felices; se consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo como fotógrafo, no le daba para comer pero al menos no tenía que pedirle a Tobey dinero para materiales escolares y de tanto en tanto cuando Tobey llegaba tarde del trabajo Andrew compraba comida asiática para sus hermanos menores. De la misma manera dejaban a Peter a cargo de Harvey al fin de cuentas él no tenía anhelos de salir y se sentía muy culpable de la muerte de mamá, ya que él fue quien vio a mamá morir. 

Una puerta se cierra. Y con ello el llanto ahogado de un par de niños.

**Fin del flash back**

Para Harvey fueron solo segundos pero para Tobey y Andrew toda una vida.


	3. Capítulo tres.

-Llevaré a Harvey al Párvulos tu encárgate de que Peter este bien.

-Bien- le dio una mirada a Andrew diciéndole que alejara a Harvey.

-Vamos Harvey no es nada, solo es Peter que está enfermo nuevamente, a alistarnos para la escuela.

El niño no dijo nada, solo dio una sonrisa forzada, "no era estúpido" pensaron los mayores. Se regresó a su cuarto.

Tobey y Andrew entraron al cuarto de mamá y habían llevado a Peter a la camioneta del mayor de los Stark- Después de dejar a Harvey, iré a verles- se dieron un profundo abrazo y cada uno a lo suyo.

.

-¿Peter está enfermo?

\- si Harvey.

-¿es por eso que no va a la escuela?

Andrew suspiro mientras preparaba aquellos panqueques de caja- si es por eso.

-¿Y es muy grave?

-Todo depende.

-¿De?

-De la cabeza y probablemente del corazón-Harvey tomaba su vaso de leche en traguitos- A Peter le afectó mucho la muerte de mamá.

-Mamá, Peter dice que era una persona encantadora, que le hacía sentir bien, y querido.

-¿Enserio te dijo eso?- no era un tono de sorpresa que uno usa con los niños para sobre actuar, era una auténtica sorpresa, Peter no podía decir más de dos palabras sin trabarse.

\- Hay que enojarlo lo suficiente para hacerle hablar.

-Es bueno saberlo.

.

En el hospital Andrew corría topándose a Tobey quien solo miraba al frente.

-Hey- Tobey se puso de pie. Dándose un afectuoso abrazo sacando algunas lágrimas.

\- Perdoname.

\- no, no digas nada perdóname tu a mí- aún en el abrazo- Tobey aunque era el mayor Andrew había salido más alto hundiendo su cabeza al pecho- ¿Cómo es posible que se rasque hasta desmayar?, El doctor Stange dijo lo mismo de las otras veces.

\- No es tu culpa- le había apartado la cara mirándose de frente limpiando sus lágrimas, importándole que él también estaba llorando- Es culpa de mamá, siempre lo hemos sabido.

Hubo un rato de silencio cómodo, los dos habían optado por sentarse uno a lado del otro, Andrew miro al suelo esbozando una lastimera sonrisa- Mary Jane y su papá volvieron a pelear, nos fuimos a un motel hasta que pasó la noche. Mas con ganas que con fuerzas la tuve que regresar a su casa, algún día quiero vivir con ella.

-Harry dice lo mismo, algún día viviremos junto controlando Oscorp.

-llevaré a mis estudiantes a dar paseos presumiendo al Ceo Tobey Osborn

Ese día Andrew no va a la escuela, de la misma manera que Tobey no va a trabajar. Quedaron un rato charlando de todo y de nada. Se ponían a resolver fórmulas matemáticas, físicas, químicas, lo último de las revistas de ciencia. El tiempo pasó volando, a Peter le habían dado de alta, pues fue más la fiebre que las heridas. Ahora fue Tobey quien iba recoger a Harvey de párvulos.

.

A Harvey le agradaba estar con Andrew y Tobey, no obstante ellos casi no estaban en casa, eso le molestaba un poco quería poder ayudar cómo ellos lo hacían; de hecho le agradaban más Andrew y Tobey por hablar mucho, no sabía porque Peter era tan así, tan raro.

-¿Peter ya se encuentra mejor?

-Si ya está en casa.

-Bien.

-¿Qué tiene Peter?

-Está enfermo.

-¿Y cómo se cura?

Tobey esbozó una sonrisa, se fue a estacionar en el primer lugar donde pudo, esto sorprendió a Harvey, lo hacía sentir como si fuera una gran misión- ¿En verdad quieres saber?- el niño asintió emocionado- Es muy, muy tardado y es una misión que solo tú puedes cumplir.

-¿yo?

-si tú- cerrando los puños acercándolo a las manos del menor- ¿la aceptas?

El niño con determinación- acepto- chocando los puños.

-bueno tu misión es...

.

Habían pasado semanas desde el último ataque de Peter. Nuevamente se encontraba en aquel pasillo alargado saliendo del consultorio del Dr. Strange encontrandose con Wade.

_ ¡Ojos de Bambi!_ le abrazó erizando al castaño.

-ho... la- dijo quedito.

-¿Por qué no has ido al Tópico Caliente a visitarme?, le he hablado a Weasel de ti, me dicen que no eres de verdad, que eres producto de mi imaginación y que si eres real, eres gordo y lleno de granos ¿verdad que tu belleza es natural?

Peter se había sonrojado y no sabía dónde ocultar toda aquella vergüenza expulsando una extraño y hermoso vomito verbal-¡Dios Wade!, deja de decir tantas barbaridades.

Wade lo miro un rato, Peter se cohibió y de repente el rubio soltó una carcajada- vaya que eres una caja de sorpresa, por poco pensé que te habían comido la lengua los ratones, vamos a la cafetería del hospital curiosamente si es buena comida, no como la que le dan a los enfermos; al parecer cambian los menu's ¿te ha pasado?

Peter extendió sus ojos ahora cabía en la cuenta de que era cierto, nunca había comido en la cafetería. Sabía deliciosa aquella sopa de cebolla, mientras Wade hablaba, no paraba de darle cucharadas.

Y ese fue otra hora y media de Peter escuchando a Wade, le agradaba su iniciativa, le agradaba que le hiciera enojar, le agrada que le dijera lindo u ojos de Bambi (aunque no supiera que quién era Bambi). No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, todo se rompió cuando a lo lejos vio a Andrew y a Harvey acercan a su mesa Harvey se fue directo a con Wade mientras Andrew solo miraba extraño aquella escena, ¿Peter interactuando con alguien que no fuera Harvey?, sin que se dieran cuenta había tomado una foto con su celular y se la había pasado a Tobey por correo (si así de extraña era la nula interacción de Peter).

-Soy Harvey, ¿Y tú?

-Soy Wade Wilson.

-Har..vey no...- sus palabras se ahogaron con la conversación, que no podía tomar de las riendas.

-¿Eres amigo de mi hermano?

-¿Eres hermano de los ojos de Bambi? ¿Verdad que no somos los únicos que pensamos lo mismo?

-¿Quién es Bambi?

-oh, blasfemia ¿no me digas que tú tampoco?- mirando a Peter-¿Cómo osas llamarte hermano mayor si nunca le has puesto Bambi?

En ello se acercó Andrew- Eso es porque mi hermanito tampoco la ha visto- Ignorando la primera conversación que Peter y Wade habían tenido.

Wade miro al largirucho, los tres eran una monada, y se puso de pie poniendo un dedo en el pecho del hermano alto- ¿cómo osas llamarte hermano mayor si nunca les has puesto Bambi?, ¡es un clasico!- grito alterando a los demás comensales, se sintió un poco incómodo y susurro- es un clásico, cómo Alicia en el país de las maravillas o Blancanieves y los siete enanos, ¿han visto Mulan?- los tres negaron, miro a los tres con ofensa- háblenle a la mano, yo así no puedo- en ello una sonrisa finiendo maldad apareció en su rostro- bueno, los puedo perdonar si van al mi local- sacando otras tarjetas rojas con negro- a mi local en la plaza del centro "Trópico caliente", en ello ve su muñeca con un reloj ficticio- Amarilla tiene razón ya es tarde, bueno los dejo- no sin antes dejar un par de billetes en la mesa.

Los tres quedaron mudos un rato hasta que Harvey rompió el silencio- entonces... ¿mañana iremos al trópico caliente? es sábado.

.

Tobey y Andrew habían despedido a Harvey y Peter a las fueras de la plaza, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Debimos haber ido con ellos?

-no lo creo.

-Me siento como papá en espera de que los hijos salgan del nido para poder follar con su esposa.

-¡Eso es asqueroso Tob!- le dio un golpe en el hombro- pero es buena analogía.

-Somos malos hermanos.

-Somos los peores.

-Algo debimos sacar de mamá si priorizamos a nuestras parejas antes que nuestros queridos niños.

-Touche.

.

El menor de los Stark tenía un suéter rojo a cuadros y vaqueros, mientras el otro Stark llevaba una sudadera azul. Harvey arrastraba a Peter, este se encontraba tomando su morral con una mano y con el otro la mano de su hermanito.

Para Harvey ese era un nuevo universo que esperaba comérselo de un jalón; tantas formas, tanta gente, de todos los colores y tamaños. Los párvulos donde asistía todo era muy blanco y los profesores eran muy alegres casi cayendo a lo falso, de ahí llegaba a la casa a pasar todo el día con Peter, lo cual, no era muy divertido. Harvey había relacionado a Peter con Nathan él extraño niño que mostraba sus mocos de tanto en tanto, que no platicaba con nadie, solo concentrándose en hacer bolitas de plastilina. La maestra les había dicho que Nathan era "especial" y que no por ello tenía que ser tratado diferente. Cree que por ello no dice nada pero Andrew y Tobey nunca se han referido a él como alguien especial. Entonces ¿Qué tenía Peter?

El local de Tópico caliente se encontraba en el centro de la plaza, no era como si hubieran tenido una cita, así que Harvey lo metió al primer local que encontró llamado "construye tu oso":

-Mira este tiene bata como Tobey- le había acercado uno a Peter.

Peter abrió los ojos grandes cómo plato ante la cantidad de osos de peluche, era su primera vez en una plaza. Peter recordaba poco de la escuela, la verdad él solo iba a estudiar. A veces en los recovecos de su memoria se acordaba de un tal Ned y su afición por una serie llamada Star Wars. De ahí en adelante todo era Matemáticas, ciencias, historia o geografía. Todo momento siempre fue mamá, incluso después de la primaria por opción del mismo había decidido educarlo en casa. Sabía desplazarse por los camiones pero solo ciertas rutas gracias a que Tobey y Andrew trataba de deshacerse de él de una u otra manera ¿Por qué eran así con él?

A lo poco sus recuerdos se difuminaron cuando Harvey había llegado con otros osos de peluche

-mira este tiene una cámara como Andrew y este tiene audífonos cómo tú, ¿los compramos?- la extraña expresión de Peter le dio la respuesta- tienes razón, no hemos visto todas las tiendas. Vamos a otra.

Y si fue extraño ese momento de Peter y Harvey; Peter se dejaba guiar hasta donde Harvey quisiera. Mostrarle ropa, algunos juguetes, artículos de limpieza, celulares. Harvey se sentía como pez en el agua, la persona responsable era un niño de 5 años. A Peter le abrumaba, debía estar en casa. Pero no podía decir nada porque Harvey se veía demasiado contento cómo para romperle sus ilusiones con él mundo.

"Mamá sabes que no estoy aquí porque quiero" aunque muy al fondo si le emocionaba ver a Wade.

Al fin de hora y media habían llegado al famoso Tópico Caliente, a diferencia de todos los locales a los que habían llegado la iluminación era escasa, el piso de cemento, y todo ahí era negro. "debí haberlo sospechado con el color de la tarjeta de presentación", Harvey se sentía en casa de terror eso lo emocionaba en sobre manera. Wade estaba platicando con un cliente en ello le dejó colgado cuando vio a...

-Ojos de Bambi.

-Je... ho..la- no se acostumbraba al apodo.

\- ¿A mí no me vas a saludar?

-Si ya voy, ya voy. Hola pequeño bodoque- le sacudió el cabello- Al fin vinieron amarilla y blanca se estaban preocupando que no vinieran.

El cliente se acercó con molestia- ¿Y mi chaqueta color vino?

-Ojos de Bambi, Peter Quill; Peter Quill, Ojos de Bambi, y el pequeño bodoque- el pequeño Stark levantó la mano con timidez en ello con una extraña fuerza Quill el tomo agitándola.

-Mucho gusto, debes caerle bien a Wade para dejarme colgado.

-¿Verdad que es adorable?- exaltó a Peter.

-No es mi tipo.

-¿Qué es eso de que no es mi tipo?- Interrumpió Harvey

Stark apretó sus labios y dejó sus ojos cómo plato, Wade ante la expresión se echó a reír.

Quill se incoó para hablar con el niño- son cosas de abejas y florecitas, si seguimos viéndonos de aquí a seis o siete años te doy a charla personalmente.

-Hecho- Quill choco puños con Wade y se fue. Peter estaba que se desmayaba "a donde carajos me llevaste Harvey"- ¿Aquí trabajas? Tobey y Andrew nunca me han llevado a sus trabajos.

-¿Y ellos de que trabajan?- Preguntó interesado Wade.

-Tobey trabaja haciendo pastillas.

-Aburrido y amarilla opina lo mismo- "no es aburrido, es parte del futuro de NY" pensó Peter.

\- Y Andrew toma fotos para el Clarín.

-Más aburrido, este trabajo es genial solo tengo que charlar y venderle a la gente cosas geniales, tenemos Diverkos, peluches de Bisney, y un montón de ropa genial.

Peter se sentía un poco incómodo, mucho tiempo fuera de casa, mucho tiempo traicionando a mamá por ello tenía una estrategia creada -Har... cre-cre o que Wa...de es-s-s-sta o-cucu.

-Nombre ¿Cómo crees? Por mí que se queden más tiempo, y no necesitan comprar nada a amarilla le agrada a blanca le agrada, no veo porque no.

-Yei- dijo Harvey con los puños arriba- no te preocupes si pienso comprar algo, todo está cool.

Y su gran estrategia se fue al caño. ¿Cómo era posible que hubieran tardado tanto ahí?, Peter no negaba que le divertían las ocurrencias de Wade, de la misma manera que le encaba ver a Harvey feliz, "creo que lo hago por Harvey", haría todo por él.

Wade les había llevado unas sillas altas para que se sentarán. Harvey lo sentía cómo ir a la casa de alguien, el gustaba de ir a la casa de Casie, bueno no del todo. La casa que pertenecía al papá de Cassie. Era un pequeño departamento, y le gustaba escuchar las narraciones de Luis el compañero de apartamento. Él fue quien le contó sobre el Bello durmiente y los donceles, Luis le hizo jurar que nunca dijera quien le dijo.


	4. Capítulo cuatro.

El Domingo Andrew se había encargado de instalar el proyector, se había decidido en la sala, atrás del único sofá que componía la sala, sobre un trípode bastante resistente. Frente la mesita de centro donde Harvey y Peter hacían las labores se encontraba la tela donde se proyectaba la imagen. A partir de unas cuerdas tipo persianas, la lona blanca podía retraerse por el mismo Harvey. Le habían enseñado a Peter cómo a Harvey cómo reproducir la película. Y con ello comenzó la nueva tradición.

La primera película Peter y Harvey la vieron solos, muy tierna y suave, muy de niñas. La segunda película gracias a los ruegos de Harvey la vieron Andrew y su novia en compañía de los niños. La tercera a Harvey no le gustó pero definitivamente a Peter le había gustado tanto que al día siguiente se escuchaba "aprendiz de brujo" mientras limpiaba la casa. La cuarta Harry y Tobey se encontraba ahí, Harvey preguntaba ¿Por qué los elefantes rosas?, Andrew y Tobey habían escuchado que Bisney era para niños ¿Cómo que algo no cuadraba desde Pinocho con eso de hacerse burros con cerveza y cigarros?

Al fin llegó la quinta película y la más esperada de todos "Bambi", ahí es de donde había recibido el tan nombrado apodo. Cuando estaban solos Peter y Harvey acaparan el sofá pero con Tobey los tres se sentaban muy pegados y Andrew jalaba una silla de la cocina. Esta vez Andrew y Tobey no habían llevado a sus parejas. Conforme pasaba la trama Andrew se echaba a reír a sus adentros, ese venado y Peter eran igualitos. Posteriormente pasó la escena de la muerte de la mamá de Bambi, ahora eran Andrew y Tobey los que lloraban mientras Harvey los veía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. En ello Andrew lo mira de reojo y se limpia las lágrimas.

-¿Y tú porque no lloras?

-hace mucho que no veía esto.

-¿A tus hermanos mayores llorar?

-Nop. A toda la familia unida.

Andrew no fue el único que escucho eso entre el duelo de Bambie.

Un no sé qué inexplicable, rodeo el sofá e inconsciente mente cargó a Harvey en sus brazos con fuerza, haciendo Peter y Tobey se reacomodaron haciéndolo acogedor, pequeño, cálido.

.

-Ten- Peter con sus manos temblorosas le dio un contenedor con comida.

-¿Ojos de Bambi nos trajo comida al trabajo?- tomo el contenedor cómo si fuera lo más preciado

En ello Peter se puso rojo, rojo cómo un tomate- no- me... di di gas así.

-Peter y yo vimos las primeras películas creadas por Bisney al pie de la letra.

-¿Enserio?

-Ayer vimos Bambi.

\- ¿A qué tengo razón?

-Si, son igualitos.

-¿Cómo carajos me puedo parecer a un venado?- interrumpió Peter.

-Adorable- dijeron Wade y Harvey al mismo tiempo.

Este fue el inicio de un montón de sábados por la tarde donde Harvey y Peter se la pasaban en aquel local platicando con Wade y los clientes del sábado. Harvey por mandato de Wade, Blanca y Amarilla le daban una lista de películas que debían ver.

-Bisney es una mentira- dijo Har molesto.

-¿Por qué dices?- fue Quill ya que era costumbre que quedará un rato los sábados.

-Luis me dijo que el Bello durmiente se embaraza y tiene dos hijos dormido- se cruza de brazos- me siento estafado.

Para eso Wade estaba platicando con Peter, contándole la historia de su vida por 20º vez- te diré un secreto.

-Dime- Harvey puso sus manos en sus cachetes en espera de una respuesta tentadora.

-Todas las historias de Bisney están adaptadas para niños, pero no son para niños. En cenicienta la madrastra les corta los pies a sus hijas para que les quede el tacón; en Blanca Nieves, ella hace a su madrastra ponerse unos zapatos rojos, que eran de hierro caliente, y la hace bailar con ellos...

Harvey abría los ojos grande, grande. Esa noche no durmió. Pero era lo suficientemente valiente cómo para no pedir ayuda a sus hermanos.

.

Uno de los sábados llegaron Peter y Harvey, encontrándose con una chica de cabello corto con cara de pocos amigos y una chica asiática de cabello largo rosado.

-¿Qué quieren?

\- Elly, por favor, muy buenas tardes en que les podemos ayudar.

-Ammm.

-¿Y Wade?- interrumpió Harvey a Peter.

-Se fue a la ver...-

-¡Elly!- se disculpó nuevamente la pelirosa- discúlpenla estamos entrenamiento, Wade fue por una pizza al rato viene, si gustan pueden dar una vuelta mientras, hay nueva mercancía.

-Eso no podrá ser porque he vuelto señoritas.

-¡Wade!- el pequeño Harvey se lanzó a los brazos de rubio- te extrañe, ¿Y quiénes son ellas?

-Creí que ya era tiempo de contratar empleados, Amarilla me dijo que era hora de salir y no ir solo de la casa al trabajo o de la casa a las terapias al trabajo. Tengo que salir más por eso contrate a Elly y a Yukio- los dos Starks respondieron con una "O" en sus labios - Hablando de tiempo libre escuche que están pasando Carros 2 en el cine ¿La quieren ver?

-No creo que...

-Si vamos a verla, Peter ¿Di qué si?

Peter dio un gran suspiro asintiendo.

-¡Yei!

.

Dentro de la función Harvey se había encargado de que Wade quedará en medio junto las palomitas. "Palomitas, ¿Qué clase lugar es este?, ¿De qué me he perdido?, esto..." en ello Peter siente la mano de Wade cubriendo la suya "se siente bien".

Terminando la función habían vuelto al local de Wade, Peter se había sentado en una de las sillas altas, sin darse cuenta y pese al ruido del lugar usando la mochilla de Stish que tenía de cabecera se quedó dormido.

.

-Mamá.

-Peter mi vida.

-Mamá, te quiero mucho, te extraño mucho.

-No lo creo, sino, no te la estarías pasando tan bien.

-Mamá.

-Disculpame, adiós.

\- Mamá

.

Era tarde Tobey por el mismo había optado tomar horas extras para reponer los días que había faltado a Oscorp por las terapias de Peter; pese que Harry se hiciese el desentendido y tuviera la capacidad de ponerle las asistencias con solo pedírselo. Esa era una de las razones por las que amaba Tobey, era honesto y responsable.

Harry pese a que mañana era domingo gustaba de hacer los labores lo ante posible por tres razones: la primera y menos importante su padre en su camilla le gritaba menos, dos podía ver más rápido a Tobey y tercero la incorruptibilidad de Tobey lo motivaba a ser mejor cuando ni su propio padre había creído en él.

-¿Y esa sonrisa?- el castaño lacio se mordió el labio, acercándose con insinuación al hijo de Norman, plantándole un beso- ¡Wow! ¿Ganaste el Nobel de física acaso?

\- Nop, tu ganaste el Nobel de la paz- le entrelazo las manos detrás del cuello, tomándole de los cabellos rizados.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-Peter ya tiene amigos.

-¿crees que podríamos festejar de una manera especial?

-Yo creo que sí- los dos se besaron un rato.

.

-Stark, lo necesito urgentemente en el Empire State, habrá un baile de gala llevé un buen traje, lo quiero a las 7:30- le lanza una tarjeta con la palabra "Prensa- El clarín"

-Sí señor, ¿puedo ir ya a alistarme?

-Entregue sus reportes a Liz y puede retirarse.

-Gracias- rodo los ojos en cuanto dejo a Jamerson.

La ventaja como buen Stark era estar tres pasos adelante, solo acercándose a la mencionada en cuanto sale del edificio recibe una llamada.

-Hola mi vida ¿cómo estás?

*Aquí en las clases de teatro, sabes qué la presentación de Hamlet es la próxima semana y los ensayos me tiene al tope, y ahora que tengo un respiro decidí hablarte ¿Y tú?*

-trabajo de última hora en el Empire State.

*Suerte con eso*

-Gracias, rómpete una pierna.

*Gracias ¿Andy?

-¿Dime mi vida?

*Me gustó la última cita con tu familia ¿crees que se pueda repetir?

-De hecho, esto es nuevo para mí.

*claro, bueno voy a colgar, sabes que si no te veo es por las practicas, ¿Vendrás el próximo miércoles a las 5?*

-sabes que sí.

*besos*

-besos-

.

-¿Peter estas bien?- era un Harvey preocupado.

-si, si, si ¿Qué ocurrió?- dijo despabilándose

-te quedaste dormido y de repente gritaste mamá.

\- ¿Qué que que hora es?

-Como las 7:45- responde Wade.

-¿Qué?- se levanta de la silla.

-No te preocupes- Wade lo trata de sentar.

-¡Dios Wade! ¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe, ya es muy tarde? ¿Andrew y Tobey no han llamado? ¿Idiotas?- Harvey y Wade les parece gracioso, de cierta manera.

-Peter no te preocupes Wade nos va a llevar a la casa.

Peter comienza a acercar sus manos al rostro, tensando las mismas- No.

-Por favor ojos de Bambi.

-No, no, no.

Y de ahí no lo sacaron. Pero eran dos contra uno por lo que pese a las negativas del ojos de Bambi. Se lo llevaron a rastras al carro de Wade y durante todo el transcurso dijo que era mala idea. Y pese a que llegaron a la casa, gracias a que Andrew le había dejado la dirección a Harvey (y no a Peter como se supondría) seguían pensando que era una mala idea. En el transcurso del camino Harvey en la parte trasera y Wade hablaban (Peter seguía en su negación).

-¿Wade no quieres quedarte en la casa?

-no, no, no- se escuchaba eso de Peter.

-No gracias Bodoque, creo que ya hemos estirado mucho la liga de energía de Peter.

-¿Liga de energía?

-Peter ha hecho un gran esfuerzo- hace una pausa- sip Amarilla tiene toda la razón- otra pausa haciendo muecas extrañas- eso es grosero... no hoy no vamos a comer en Mc Pato.

-¿Wade? ¿Qué es eso de liga de energía?

-¿liga de...? Así liga de energía... todos tenemos bandas elásticas en la cabeza, en el estómago, en el cerebro, en todas partes. Que se estiran conforme las usamos, pero si las estiras mucho se rompen, así como cuando comes mucho o haces muchas sumas o restas ¿o...?

-¿O haces mucho ejercicio?

\- Si, Peter tiene una liga aquí- apuntando el corazón de Harvey.

-Tobey dice lo mismo.

-Pero al igual que todo lo que te dije. Si lo haces poco a poquito, será normal.

-¿Enserio?

-si.

-¿Lo prometes?

-si.

-¿Vendrás a visitarnos?

-Tenlo por seguro.

.

Esa misma noche Peter mientras cocinaba, e ignoraba a Harvey "¿Cómo es posible? Estúpido Wade, con sus estúpidas referencias de Bisney y otras cosas que no conozco –ojos de Bambi- enserio, es un idiota, con sus estúpidos ojos azules, y su estúpida cabellera rubia, no, esto no está bien se parecen tanto" se había puesto los audífonos curiosamente estaba Wish you where here.

Flash Back

El pequeño Peter se encuentra en el cuarto de mamá con unos audífonos con música de selección de Tony: Led Zeppeling, AC/DC, Nirvana, Gun's and Roses, Queen, Pink Floyd, entre otras más. No fuera que le gustaba le ayudaban a no pensar en mamá cuando no estaba, no obstante le recordaba a él. El movimiento de la puerta lo puso alerta, levantándose de inmediato.

-¿Mami?- Susurro, entrar a un hombre rubio, alto, de gran musculatura, ojos azules, y una sonrisa perfecta. Su progenitor se encarga de encaminar al hombre quien parece tambalearse. Parece que no lo han visto, por inercia rueda hasta quedar debajo de la cama.

Le baja al reproductor -¿Bucky? ¿Eres tú? ¿Creí que habías muerto en Irak?- Peter agradece ser bajito, agradece su voz fina y sobre todo agradece que su Madre no esté en sus cinco sentidos.

-Si soy yo, tu Bucky.

-¿Sabes lo mucho que te extrañe?

-Si me lo imagino- Peter ve cómo las prendas del rubio han caído.

-Me casé, con un millonario ¿Me creerías?, es adorable con aquellos grandes ojos y su gran sarcasmo.

-¿Y eso guapo?

-Él dice que sí, pero tú lo eres más.

-¿Recuerdas nuestras citas Bucky?, siempre en pareja concursábamos por quien terminaba cogiendo primero y al final terminábamos cogiendo juntos.

-Si, si, ahora besame.

-Espera, no te preocupes por Tony, ya me divorcie. Y ahora estoy con la pequeña Sharon la sobrina de Peggi.

-¿Peggi?

-Si esa amiga de mamá que estaba caliente.

\- ¿Mi madrina?

-Tuya no, de Tony. Ella me presentó a Tony, supuestamente para dejar la vida de Militar ¿tú crees?- Tony guardó silencio- ¿Bucky, no llores?, yo te amo. Porque siempre supiste que éramos almas libres. Por eso no puedo dejar la vida militar, porque me da la libertad de ser quien soy y no ser presa de nadie. Pero le prometí a mamá que le daría nietos. Y se lo prometí.

-Si son hermosos tus niños.

Peter no quiso escuchar más...

Se había olvidado de aquel momento, se había olvidado de aquel rubio quien mamá había llevado a su recinto y aquel hermoso lugar de sábanas blancas con aroma a Channel No 5. En aquel recoveco de sus recuerdos un aroma a colonia y comida quemada inundaron sus fosas. Había subido al reproductor todo lo que pudo. Había usado las mangas de su piyama para cubrirse del aroma. Había cerrado los ojos con el movimiento de la cama pareciese que en cualquier momento se le iba caer. Había....

Fin de Flash Back

Mil ideas pasaron en su cabeza de todo, y nada a la vez. No sabía en qué momento Wade se le había metido tanto a la cabeza. Era amigo de Harvey no suyo, ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? "El exterior es malo, solo corrompieron a mamá. El exterior es el que aleja a Andrew y a Tobey. Maldita sea Wade sal de mi cabeza. Y se va a querer llevar a Harvey ¿Harvey?" en aquel momento sus orbes se fueron directos a Harvey. Votó la comida y de la nada se fue a buscar a Harvey.

-¿Harvey?

Para Harvey había sido un día muy largo, tomó el vaso de la pasta dental para tomar agua del grifo e irse a dormir. Cuando Peter estaba descansando había tomado la última rebanada de pizza fría de Ellen y Yukio. Se fue a dormir, le había dicho a Peter pero probablemente ni se haya dado cuenta. Una vez que traía los audífonos nada del mundo exterior le importaba.

En el momento en que dormitaba sintió un peso en su cuerpo, entrecerrando sus ojos pudo apreciar a su hermano. Harvey deseaba decir algo, temía que si hablaba se fuera a quedar más tiempo.

-No te vallas de mí, por favor tu no.

Ahí quedo, aunque Harvey no durmió del todo cómodo.


	5. Capítulo cinco.

7 años después:

El Doctor Stange y el Doctor Charles Xavier comían placenteramente en la cafetería del hospital conocido por su deliciosa comida.

-Es curioso- comentaba Charles.

-¿De qué hablas?- Stange mientras se limpiaba la barba el poco gravi que le había mojado las barbas.

-De Wade y Peter.

-Peter no habla mucho de Wade, habla de cómo Harvey esta con Wade- come otro pedazo de su carne -Tú y yo sabemos que es una postura conductista la que tomo Tobey al decidir usar a Harvey de placebo.

-Al menos Wade se siente parte de algo- toma un poco de su té para seguir con su estofado de pollo- nunca lo había visto tan feliz desde que decidió abrir su tienda de Topico Caliente, ese niño tiene un poder muy grande.

\- Hablando de Harvey- comió un pedazo de su Stake- hace poco vino a mi consultorio, dijo que se había cansado, quería su propia vida.

-Stephen tiene 11 años a pocos meses de los 12, ¿tan propio fue al hablar?

-La sangre Stark corre por sus venas. Nacieron con una inteligencia arriba del estimado.

\- Y con la maldición de enamorarse intensamente, una vez que clavan sus ojos en alguien nada es más importante. Los dos primeros corrieron con suerte.

\- Científicos hablando de maldiciones, que bajo hemos caído.

-Aunque lo digas en broma.

-¿Eso significa que Harvey ya se ha de haber enamorado?

.

-Harvey, se hace tarde- Era un Peter un poco más cambiado, un poco más social, un poco más alegre y sobre todo con un trabajo que no lo mantenía pero al menos lo sacaba de su zona de confort.

-¡ya voy!- dice el menor de los Stark, se quita y se pone la corbata con clip constantemente, está nervioso, Cassie la niña que antes ya le había invitado a sus fiestas de cumpleaños. No obstante Cassie dejo de ser "la niña", no hay nadie más bonita que Cassie. Con sus cabellos oscuros, sus ojos a media luna al sonreír y sobre todo aquella falta de temor. Cuando supo que era la indicada fue aquel día de pascual en el parque central con los boy scoutt (presionó a Peter para poder asistir), entre todos los huevos ocultos Cassie encontró unos huevos de paloma y acomodándolos en su saco con los demás huevos se trepo al árbol donde había visto el nido. Harvey a lo lejos temía y se maravillaba de la fuerza de esa mujer.

-Wade no tarda en llegar del trabajo-

Tobey llevaba rato que ya no vivía en la casa Stark, se había vuelto en Tobey Osborn en una hermosa boda en otoño con decoraciones en naraja y amarillo, curiosamente meses después de la muerte de Norman Osborn. Esa misma semana MJ se había mudado en la casa. Y por casualidades del destino también Wade se mudó en la casa. Su casera Al había muerto, sus familiares (interesados) habían reclamado su pequeña casa. A Andrew le había parecido buena idea ya que de cierta manera no tendía que encargarse de Peter. Por cierto Peter trabajaba en el Topico Caliente encargándose de la mercancía siempre estuviera vigente, preguntando en las redes sociales que esperaban ver como próximos artículos. La cultura pop que tenía Wade lo había inundado. Le gustaba, no lo podía negar. Además tenía tema de conversación con Harvey. Le alegraba y haría todo por él. La relación era un poco extraña Peter sentía por Wade una eterna gratitud.

-¡Harvey!

-Ya voy, ya voy- Harvey había bajado las escaleras, había decidido ir con un pantalón de traje y una camisa de botones con la corbatilla en el bolsillo y un chaleco. Había crecido un poco ahora le alcanzaba a Peter los hombros sería muy alto al igual que Andrew.

Peter lo miro, era la viva imagen de mamá esa mirada altanera, esos grandes ojos y sobre todo ese brillo especial. Peter por instinto le abrazó- te ves hermoso.

-¿Peter? Me estas avergonzando, ya vámonos.

-Bien- bajaron por el ascensor encontrándose con el carro de Wade un Cadilac muy abollado, color rojo, pero con un buen motor.

-¿Listos?

-¿Traes el regalo Harvey?

-Wade lo compró.

-Está en la cajuela, deja voy por él antes de arrancar- dicho y hecho- Aquí tienes.

-Gracias Wade.

-De nada bodoque.

.

Habían llegado, era una privada por lo que contaba con un parque interior, donde ya se localizaban los amigos de Cassie. Aparte un par de primos de su edad, eran los mejores amigos de Cassie eran Miles, un niño con ascendencia latina y Afroamericana; Hope, una niña rubia de gestos finos, Julian un niño regordete y por su puesto...

-Harv

Harvey había mirado a otro lado rascándose la nuca y con el regalo en la otra mano. La niña se acercó entusiasmada- Ten.

-¿Puedo abrirlo?- su padre se aproximaba- ¿Papá?

-Si quieres, no veo él porque no- Harvey estaba nervioso no sabía si realmente le gustaría pensó en ella como scout no tanto como una niña o es lo que él creía.

Al abrirlo era un conejo de peluche- ve la espalda- tenía azas y zipper.

-¿Es una mochila?- la niña estaba a punto de abrir el zipper Harvey le negó con la cabeza- muchas gracias me encanta- de manera inconciente le abraza ruborizando al pequeño Stark.

-Hey parejita, ¿Cuándo vamos a jugar o los dejamos tiempo solos?- era Julián que iba seguido de Hope y Miles.

-No somos una parejita- dijeron los dos al unísono ruborizados.

Esto le molestó a Peter, nadie tenía derecho de tocar a Harvey.

\- Peter, Wade ¿Cómo están? Dentro de poco va a llegar el payaso, así que pueden ir dentro, hay diversión para nosotros.

A lo que el padre de Cassie se refería eran retas de Lario Kard. Se localizaba Nathan Summer (Papá de Hope) jugando con Luis (Tío de Julian) y Jeff (Papá de Miles), que ya estaban jugando.

-Maldición- era un Nathan Frustado.

-Te dije que te iba ganar.

-Acaba de llegar la artillería pesada.

-Wade, Peter- era Luis- Vamos a jugar la otra vez me sorprendieron tus habilidades Pedro.

-Es lo único que se pasa haciendo en la casa.

-Wade- ruborizo al castaño

-¿Qué?, es la verdad.

\- Dejenme le doy un vistazo a los niños.

-Peter, no nos hagas esto acabas de llegar. No te preocupes, ya llegó el payaso, esta es una privada no creo que les pase nada, además ya están grandecitos dentro de poco entrarán a la pubertad y ahí será peor- Scott le había dado el ultimo control a Peter.

Llevaban un rato jugando esta vez eran Nathan con Bouuser, Luis con DiDi Cong, Jeff con Lario y Wade con Muigi

-Harvey no piede él tiempo ¿verdad?- era Scott.

-¿Disculpa?

-Cassie no para de hablar de Harvey y de seguro Harvey no para de hablar de Cassie.

\- Me puede que mi niña este creciendo, Harvey es buen chico- esto cayó como balde de agua fría ¿Harvey enamorado?

-Disculpa, voy al baño.

-si claro, al fondo a la derecha.

Una vez dentro de este se deslizo en la puerta ¿Harvey enamorado?, ¿Si Harvey se enamoraba? Peter ya no le encontraba sentido a su existencia, había perdido a mamá. No perdería a Harvey lo único que le queda de mamá. Sujeto sus manos a sus cienes. "puede ser que Scott este exagerando ¿Cierto?, no yo lo quiero mucho, ¿Por qué deje que esto pasara?, claro todo fue por los Scoutt" trató de encajar las piezas.

"¿puedo ir a la casa de los Lang?"

"Cassie agarró la cucaracha con sus manos ¿lo puedes creer?"

"Cassie tiene una granja de hormigas en su cuarto"

"Cassie tiene dos papás y dos mamas, dice que los compartirá conmigo"

Los pensamientos de Peter fueron interrumpidos por unos toquidos.

-Ojos de Bambi ¿Estás ahí?, Nathan va a ponerles actividades a los niños

-Si, en un segundo voy- palmó un par de veces sus mejillas y se puso de pie. Al salir se topó a un Wade preocupado- estoy bien no te preocupes.

-Duraste horas ahí.

Para aquellos que no supieran Nathan era él coordinador de los scout y eso haría más dinámica la fiesta de cumpleaños. Era un Rally, los padres iban a estar en sus estaciones dentro de la residencia privada. Los niños irían en grupo y cada uno mostraría sus habilidades durante los eventos. A Wade y Peter les tocó en la alberca, tenían que sacar unas cosas de la piscina sin mojarse con unas cuerdas para poder darles las pistas. Al llegar ahí Wade todo emocionado hizo su papel de pirata alcoholizado en Ron y Peter solo sostenía las cuerdas. Ahí pudo apreciar de mejor manera a Cassie no era bonita, tenía cejas gruesas y su cabello largo estaba todo alborotado. Harvey era un chico pulcro comparado con esa niñata llena de suciedad. Lo peor era que Harvey no dejaba de mirarle pareciera hipnotizado.

-¿Ojos de Bambi? Las cuerdas.

-oh, si aquí están.

-Muchas gracias capitán- dijo Miles.

-Muchas gracias a ti arañita.

Así fue como Cassie había caído de la gracia de Peter.

-No me agrada esa niña.

-Pero si es un amor, toda una salvaje temeraria ¿has visto a Xennah la princesa guerrera?

-Lo ignoró rotundamente.

-Es una mujer de cabellos oscuros temeraria la cual se hace valer entre hombres y mujeres; ella no teme mostrarse débil ante los hombres, ella solo es y ya. Así como Cassie, ella es muy humana.

-Ve sus pelos y su poca limpieza.

-¿Amarilla pregunta que si desde cuando te volviste tan superficial?

-Dile de mi parte que no sea metiche.

-Huy, alguien está enojado, bueno, te dejamos por la paz.

.

Wade y Harvey se habían puesto a platicar Peter estaba en la parte de atrás dormido.

-¿Qué le pareció la mochila?

-¿Qué no viste? Le encantó.

-¿Y lo otro?

-Pues... Yo creo que si.

Wade chasqueo la lengua- ¿Cómo que crees que si?- había detenido el carro en seco eso despertó al castaño mayor- ¿le gustó la navaja suiza sí o no?

-Solo abrió los ojos, nada más.

-¿nada más?

El Stark menor había puesto sus manos entre los muslos y agachado la cabeza- bueno otra cosa- se estaba armando de valor- ¿recuerdas la plática que tuve con Quill respecto a tipos y no tipos?

"tipos y no tipos"

-Yep, Amarilla y Blanca también la recuerdan.

"tipos y no tipos"

-pues... creo que si soy el tipo de Cassie.

"tipo de Cassie"

-¿Te lo dijo?

"¿Qué?"

-sí y no.

-se mas especifico, Harvey Stark.

-¿Final de películas de princesas Bisney?- dijo entrecerrando un ojo, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

"¿Final de película de Bisney?... ¡Un beso!"

Llegaron al apartamento a eso de las 10 de las noche, Peter no había dicho nada de la nada se encerró en su cuatro.

"mamá discúlpame, perdón, perdón, perdón"

.

MJ había sido un cambio para bien para aquella casa, una figura femenina siempre impone. Tobey era el líder de la casa por su edad y por su sustento económico pero él nunca deseo cargar tan temprano el peso de los Starks. Pero MJ era una una líder nata. La casa había dejado de tener comidas sencillas a platillos elaborados. En las mañanas se encargaba de ordenar la casa, de 2 a 5 se quedaba con Andrew platicando de sus días mientras lavaban platos ya en la noche mientras Andrew preparaba el material del siguiente día MJ se iba al teatro a veces le tocaban papeles secundarios y a veces papeles principales. Era muy buena en lo que hacía.

Su interacción con los menores de los Stark era buena. Harvey había adquirido una percepción real del mundo gracias a MJ quien a veces era más útil que Peter. Se habían vuelto confidentes a la hora de confesar cosas. Cada que había mercancía nueva o inventario MJ se quedaba con Harvey o lo llevaba con él al teatro, el director no era muy exigente mientras no fueran bebes. Gracias a ello una de las veces había conseguido un papel menor en una de las obras como mensajero, solo tenía que entregarle una carta a un personaje e irse. Además del día que le habían dado la insignia de los scouts por saber hacer su propia casa de campaña, ese había sido uno de sus mejores días. Ese fue el primer día que toda la familia había comido fuera era un restaurante ligeramente elegante donde Harry y Tobey frecuentaban.

Ahí fue donde Mary Jane vio mejor a Peter era un chico con la cabeza en las nubes. A pesar de que había progresado considerablemente ahí estaba el error de todo, en su forma de ser, en su forma de caminar y de pensar. Era tan fácil y sencillo: él no quería ser salvado.

Todos quieren ser salvados en un momento de sus vidas. Tobey en un momento de desesperación no podía correr a los brazos de Andrew quien estaba peor o más destrozado que él; pidiendo a gritos que alguien le salvara de la carga que se avecinaba. Aquel momento Harry fue para él más que un amigo un pilar.

Flash Back

El día que Tony Stark murió él se encontraba en la universidad el director le mandó a llamar para darle la noticia. Simplemente había arrastrado sus pies hasta un cubículo del sanitario, se había quedo quieto dejando que su cabeza rebotara con la puertecilla del sanitario

"¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?" ese y otro pensamientos llegaron a su mente, dejaría la escuela, tendía que buscar un trabajo para mantener a sus hermanos, cómo podía mantener a tres niños. Un sonido del exterior, la voz de Harry.

-Tobey yo...

Fue cuestión de segundos en los que Tobey abrió el cubículo y jalo al de rizos, simplemente le abrazo y se echó a llorar. Generalmente era al revés nunca había sido lo que su padre había deseado que fuera. Pero ahora turno de saldar su deuda con Tobey, se abrazaron. Harry había depositado pequeños besos en la frente, sobado su espalda, susurrarle. Se había sentado él en el retrete para sentar al Stark mayor en sus piernas. Le había dejado ser un pequeño niño. Una vez desahogado Harry habría deseado confesarsele a Tobey si no es que primero Tobey le había besado.

Fin de Flash Back

Andrew era un salvador había salvado a MJ incontables veces de la casa de su padre, ella seguía con su sueño de ser una actriz y su padre le había dicho que aquellos sueños eran estúpidos, si quería morirse de hambre él le adelantaba la factura. Había días en los que se desmayaba en clases por no haber comido. Una vez que Andrew se dio cuenta se aseguraba de llevar siempre dos lonches. Cuando MJ podía le hacía de comer a Andrew. Era el único que no le juzgaba "sueños son sueños", así decía él. MJ fue la que le recomendó el trabajo de fotógrafo para el clarín y de la misma manera era Andrew quien ayudaba a MJ a memorizarse los guiones. De hecho muchos de los pleitos que Andrew tuvo con Tobey eran por MJ. Ahora MJ podía decir que era recurrida en el teatro.

Regresando a los pensamientos de MJ sabía que Peter no buscaba hacer amigos, no buscaba salir de aquella zona de confort, no esperaba nada del mundo, sus hermanos mayores le eran indiferentes, era Wade quien se había pegado como costra a Peter y no al revés. La complejidad de su lenguaje se había desarrollado por puro milagro. Era cómo un gato, no algo más miserable un cerdo de granja que siempre había vivido para matadero. No era quien para externarlo con Andrew, no era la única que veía de esa manera a Peter, casi como un vagabundo en busca de migajas.

Su sola presencia le daba asco.

De vuelta al presente MJ se había desprendido tanto de Morfeo como de los brazos de Andrew, por sed. El cuarto del difunto Tony Stark era el último seguido del de Andrew, que era anteriormente el de Tobey. De ahí el de Wade Wilson, siguiendo el de Peter y terminando el de Harvey. El cual estaba entre cerrado y con las luces encendidas. Ella algo adormilada calculaba que era cómo las dos de la mañana. No eran horas para que Harvey estuviese despierto, empujo la puerta y las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta.

Harvey amarrado de piernas y boca, quien gimoteaba, con los pantalones abajo y el miembro de Peter dentro.

Los reflejos solo le dieron para empujar a Peter y gritar.


	6. Capítulo seis.

Media hora después de que Andrew y MJ habían llevado a Harvey al hospital ya que se encontraba sangrando, Wade se había quedado con Peter cuidándole el tremendo moretón que tenía en la cara.

Wade no pudo hacer mucho al respecto, aunque había pensado en huir, Peter pensaba que no había hecho nada malo. Bueno realmente no, una voz al fondo de él aún conservaba algo de cordura la poca que Wade le otorgó.

-¿Qué pasaba por tu cabeza cuando lo decidiste hacer?

-Harvey es mío- grito tratando a Wade como un ignorante, y este no dijo nada de cierta manera lo comprendía.

Unos hombres vestidos de blanco lo aprisionaron no sin antes sedarlo. Peter solo repetía que Harvey era suyo.

.

Por otro lado en el hospital Tobey había llegado seguido de Harry.

-Cuando me hablaste, le hablé a Strange ya fueron por él- Andrew y Tobey se abrazaron.

-¿Quién iba pensar que... haría eso?

-Se supone que había progresado, es lo que me dices por teléfono.

-Ninguno lo pensó.

En ello el doctor Bruce Banner llego con una tableta en la mano- ¿Familiares de Harvey Stark?

-¿Cómo está?

Banner suspiro- ¿Alguna vez Harvey se había herido antes?- Ambos hermanos negaron, el doctor solo apretó los labios antes de sacar la bomba- Su hermano perdió mucha sangre. Harvey tiene una anomalía en sus plaquetas, ya se le administró un coagulante de todas maneras necesita sangre y es muy rara.

Ahora fue turno de los hermanos Stark de suspirar y apretar los labios, la única persona que les podía ayudar era la última persona que deseaban ver en estos momentos.

Tobey era un poco optimista así que miró a su esposo con suplica- Harry ¿Crees que me podrías hacer un favor?

.

Peter al despertar se sentía mareado, la boca seca y el brazo izquierdo le hormigueaba. No fue hasta un par de minutos después que se percató del lugar donde estaba. Era un cuarto blanco sin ninguna decoración. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Harvey pero no estaba, con desesperación sus manos recorrieron los surcos de su cabello- Harvey- grito un par de veces ocurriendo lo que temía de nuevo hombres vestidos de blanco le habían suministrado una nueva dosis de somnífero.

-Mamá, perdóname por dejarle. Mamá no quería que me dejara así como tú me dejaste... -fue lo último que dijo antes de quedar dormido.

.

Una vez que Banner tuvo la sangre en su poder y comprobara su compatibilidad, le asustaba lo exacto que era. Era evidente que el niño había sufrido violación, y de la misma manera no había cuestionado la eficacia con la que se había entregado la sangre. Algo no cuadraba. Por lo que aprovecho las muestras para hacer un examen de ADN.

MJ y Harry habían decidido ir por suministros para sus respectivas parejas mientras estos se ponían al tanto de la situación.

-¿Tu lo viste venir?

-Te digo que estaba progresando. Ya platicaba, incluso consiguió trabajo. Wade no es una mala persona Ayuda en la casa cuando MJ está a días de alguna presentación. Pero...

-¿Pero?- Tobey levantó una ceja.

-Wade esta con Peter y a diferencia de MJ o yo, no se alarmó.

-¿Andrew crees que...?-

-No, eso no. Creo que sabe algo de Peter que nosotros no.

-Cuando venga MJ o Harry iremos a interrogarlo.

.

Wade había quedado como indigente fuera del hospital, en una banquita extendiendo sus pies usando su suéter como cobija, pensaba junto con blanca y amarilla que ese lugar era un tanto romántico ya que ahí había conocido a las dos personas más importantes de su vida, bueno y a Charles. De pronto un par de rostros se acercaron.

-Oigan ustedes podían espantar a cualquiera ¿Cómo está Harvey?

-¿Por qué no temes de Peter?- Andrew levantándole de los hombros.

-¿Temer?- Andrew y Tobey habían sido muy amables con él, no hablaban de mas ni de menos, Wade se olía que los Starks solo lo usaban para hacerle de niñero de Peter. Wade le venía y le iba la relación que tenía con Peter ni siquiera el mismo Wade la entendía. Le gustaba estar con Peter, apoyarle, quería ser su paño de lágrimas si se daba la oportunidad, quería estar para él en las buenas y las malas- Entre los locos nos entendemos ¿Han escuchado esa frase?

\- Aja ¿y luego?- Esta vez Tobey se acercó desesperado de la tranquilidad del rubio.

-La mirada.

-Ya Wade, enserio.

-Es verdad, la mirada. Es la misma que tenía Vanesa, es la misma que tiene Peter y es la misma que tengo yo... La de... una persona violada.

Andrew y Tobey quedaron en shock. Peter solo estaba con...

De pronto el celular de Andrew comenzó a sonar, era del hospital- ¿Andrew Stark?

-¿Doctor Banner?

-He realizado algunos estudios fuera de su permiso, disculpen por haberlo hecho, me gustaría hablar esto en persona, es sumamente delicado.

-SI claro, Tobey al hospital.

-A la otra llámenme, y avísenme cuando el Bodoque se ponga mejor.

Tobey y Andrew se miraban el uno al otro, Wade podría estar loco pero nunca equivocado con las suposición que sus voces hacían por ello Charles Xavier había optado por dejarlo ser un integrante funcional de la sociedad. De su rareza venía su cordura.

.

Eran las 10 de la mañana para aquel entonces, Ni uno de los dos se sentía cansado, el instinto de seguir una pista perdida por Dios los llamaba a continuar y a no perder lo que la adrenalina es estaba dando.

-Estamos aquí.

-Lo que les voy a decir es delicado así que pasemos a algún consultorio.

.

Peter había abierto nuevamente los ojos esta vez no fue de una manera pausada entre las mancha vio a un hombre de blanco mover una puerta, el chirrido de la puerta de mental era molesto. Pero no tanto como aquellas dos sombras que cobraban forma.

-Harvey ¿Esta bien?

-¿Cómo pudiste?

-Mamá me dijo que no dolía.

-¿Entonces es cierto?

Flash Back

Un joven Peter de Doce Años estaba dormido en su cuarto. Un beso de mamá lo despertó. Su hermoso progenitor estaba desecho. Supo que aquella tarde una mujer de cabello rubio y traje azul marino oscuro bastante presentable. Le dio algo a Mamá, este solo le había corrido a gritos "No es cierto, Steve no está muerto, no está muerto" de un suspiro se fue a encerrar a su cuarto.

\- ¿Mamá?

-Shhh, no hagas ruido- susuro.

El pequeño niño solo asintió, su madre se había quitado la bata dejándole completamente desnudo. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero era la primera vez que Peter había sentido una erección.

-No te preocupes mi niño es normal, ¿Quiéres que te ayude?- Peter negaba al principio, pero su madre ya había empezado a tocarle- no te preocupes no duele.

-¿Mamí?- un malestar había llegado a su vientre, algo no estaba bien del todo. Pero era su mamá y no trataba con nadie más que él. No recuerda del todo como llego de tener dos amigos a cero, de cómo sus hermanos le miraban con desprecio y estos no querían jugar con él contando solo con mamá. Todo este tiempo siempre fue mamá.

-Shhh, solo por esta vez dime Tony.

-Ma... Tony, no quiero se siente raro- su respiración se agitaba era extraño, muy extraño.

-¿No me dijiste que te sentías solo?- el niño asintió.

-Nos encargaremos de esto: Tú y yo.

.

El tiempo había pasado y había hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Una vez que Harvey hubiera nacido solo Peter se le tenía permitido entrar a su cuarto.

-Peter mi vida, acércate- la pequeña mata de ojos castaños se había acercado a su madre con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos. Un pequeño bebe de cabellos castaños claros.

-¿Es nuestro?

-Si Peter, es nuestro- Últimamente ese malestar en su vientre no se iba. No dolía era más bien como tener el vientre inflado lleno de gases sin poder sacarlos.

-¿Lo vamos a cuidar?

-Él es tuyo, solo tuyo. Yo no tengo más razón que hacer aquí.

-¿No entiendo?

-Mi vida no tiene sentido sin Steve, pero no podía dejarte solo en este mundo- porque sí. Para Tony sus dos hijos varones eran como dos extraños para él. Pequeños intrusos.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Me podías pasar la pañalera?- Peter se la había entregado sin notar extrañezas- buen chico.

Peter se quedó un rato con mamá, hasta que le comenzaron ganas de ir al baño. Su madre había estado despierta todo este tiempo. Y al regresar había quedado dormido, Peter no sospechaba que esa sería la última vez que vería a su madre despierta.

Fin del Flash Back.

Tobey y Andrew al confirmar sus sospechas salieron del sanatorio asqueados. No querían saber nada de Peter, no querían saber nada de mamá. Harvey había estado en peligro todo este tiempo. No permitirían que ese niño se envenenara.

.

.

.

Se dice que en China los perros y gatos no ladran ni maúllan. Un animal doméstico o callejero saben que son seres vivos y por lo mismo exigen vivir ponen límites en cuanto lo que les gusta y no. Pero los perros y gatos en China no gritan porque no son mascotas o seres libres: Son como el ganado. Saben que van a morir y desde cuna no les han dado más opciones. Una persona carente de esperanza es igual, Peter no esperaba ser salvado porque nunca vio opciones. El esperaba vivir toda la vida en aquella casa con los mejores recuerdos de su madre. El esperaba que Harvey y el fueran felices toda la vida. El esperaba crecer lo que Harvey creciera, eso era su ser feliz.

Lamentablemente todos los actos tienen consecuencias y su burbuja mental era totalmente diferente a lo que la realidad le esperaba. A las pocas semanas de la recuperación de Harvey, Andrew había decidido irse a los Ángeles. Tobey se había quedado con la custodia de Harvey ya que este quería seguir yendo a la misma escuela de toda la vida.

Strange por ética profesional les había recomendado otro psicólogo para que atendiera a Harvey, con el apoyo de sus dos hermanos y rápidamente pudo salir del trauma y en unos cuantos años probablemente andaría con Cassie Lang.

Mientras Peter, bueno, lamentablemente un perro de ganado nunca va a querer socializar con un perro doméstico y a la inversa.

-Quiero ir a casa ¿Dónde está Harvey?

-¡Mamá! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Mamá!


	7. Capítulo siete.

Dr. Strange ponía su mano en el mentón, haciendo una curva con sus dedos. Su pulgar tocaba un lado de la mejilla y los demás dedos la otra; examinado a Peter.

El recordaba muy bien a Anthony Edward Stark, él, junto con una sarta de prometidos estában al asecho de tan suculento doncel. Uno creería que era por su fortuna, era totalmente diferente, era un hombre con demasiada personalidad: espontaneo, risueño, siempre tenía algo que contar o alguien a quien mostrarle lo genial que era. Recuerda aquellos bailes sacados de la literatura griega y Tony como Dionisio.

Tener a Peter ahí sentado le hacía pensar si realmente había conocido a Tony del todo "los Dioses crean monstruos" pensó. Al cambiar el peso de una pierna a la otra junto con un largo suspiro fue interrumpido.

-¿Ya me puedo ir?

-No lo sé Peter, ¿Me has contado todo?

-¿Si le cuento todo podré ver a Harvey de nuevo?

-No está en mí decidir eso.

-¿Porque?- Peter se había levantado de la camilla- yo lo quiero, se lo demostré.

-Peter, por favor, cálmate.

Peter no era violento, bueno solo se había mostrado en el incidente de hace un año. Por lo que al exhalar pesadamente, antes de llegar a la desesperación. Giro sobre su propio eje saliendo del consultorio rumbo a su habitación. No obstante como era costumbre unos guardias le impidieron el paso llegando al comedor sentándose en el lugar más aislado posible. Pero no podía estar enojado del todo era Miércoles. Pensar que su vida comenzó a girar un miércoles.

Para Peter, Wade era como la campaña del perro de Pavlot. Pavlot era un psicólogo quien había experimentado con perros, les había dado de comer y al mismo tiempo les hacía sonar una campana estos babeaban por inercia. E inconscientemente los perros sin necesidad de la carne solo con el sonido de la campana babeaban. La carne era Harvey y el perro pues...

-Ojos de Bambi ¿has comido bien?- El menor asintió-me alegra mucho, no nos gustaría ver como aquellos ojos se hacen pasitas por no comer.

-Wade, esas cosas no pasan.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Nunca he visto a alguien con ojos de pasitas.

-Eres afortunado, a nadie le gustan las pasas- Peter se echó a reír.

-Y... ¿has podido ver a Harvey?

Wade no le gustaba mentirle a Peter pero a veces prefería hacerlo con tal de verle con una pequeña sonrisa- Si, y al parecer se va ir por hacer motos.

-¿Enserio? Al parecer los tres nacieron para la escuela.

-Tú también podrías ir a la escuela, a un colegio comunitario, solo es cuestión de que te cures.

-¿De qué me tengo que curar? Estoy bien.

-Eso dices tú- le dijo tratándole de picar la nariz atraves del vidrio que los separaba-Ya vas a estar como el Dr. Strange.

Peter comenzó a ver a Wade divagar- Si amarilla... no puedo decirle esto. No me presionen.... Cállense. Si, si... No le puedo decir a Peter que lastimo a Harvey.

-¿Qué yo qué?

-Sí, lo sé...- dirigiéndose a Peter- No tenías que escucharlo así.

-¿Yo lastime a Harvey?

-Peter no, no lo lastimaste. Bueno no sabías que lo lastimabas, tú también estabas lastimado.

Peter se había levantado dejando su silla a un lado -¡No Wade yo estoy bien!

A lo lejos se apreciaban los guardias, no obstante la mirada castigadora de Strange les informó que se contuvieran. Esta era una etapa que Peter no dejaba que nadie le observará. Toda su ira acumulada.

-Ni Strange, ni tú, ni nadie sabe cómo me siento. Solo Harvey me entiende. Solo te aguante porque le agradabas a Harvey y si quizá solo un poco, un poco me caías bien.

Eso hirió profundamente a Wade, él no era de llevarse al tú por tú cuando de ira se trataba. Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió herido por alguien que quería, sabía que lo que Peter decía no era verdad o bueno una parte de él lo creía junto con amarilla, de hecho era blanca quien le incitaba a regresar el golpe, apartando la silla de un manotazo.

-¿Sabes qué?- puso sus manos en el vidrio, ladeando un poco la cabeza con desafío- Harvey ya no te quiere, supéralo, cuando lo violaste te abandono.

-¡Te sientes mal porque nadie te aguanta, ni yo te soporto!- le encaró con las manos del lado contrario del vidrio como un espejo.

-No quiere saber nada de ti, para él no eres más que un hombre araña dueño de sus peores pesadillas-bufo- ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor?- choco un puño en el vidrio.

-¡Anda dilo, Mercenario bocazas, dilo!

-Que tu estúpida madre te violo, y no lo quieres aceptar ¿te gusto acaso metérselo a tu mamí?

Peter rio con sorna- tú eres un niño chiquito con tus estúpidas caricaturas.

-¡Él te violo! Estúpido hijito de mamacita, nada de que tenías era real.

-¡Cállate, él me quería!

-No- rio más fuerte que Peter- Él quería a tu Papá, solo te uso.

-Retráctate.

-Le mis labios- gesticulo lentamente- Te-Uso.

-Mentira- la voz de Peter flaqueo.

-Jah, gane bitch- mostrando el dedo medio, mientras caminaba hacia atrás- no te preocupes, no me volverás a ver. Te quedaras solo.

Peter se quedó ahí solo. Con las piernas flaqueando y con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos "Acaso era cierto"

.

-Acaso es cierto Doctor.

-¿De qué hablas Peter?

-De mamá.

Strange suspiro, Wade dio en el blanco- ¿Sobre qué?

-Bueno, sobre...Qué me uso.

Stephan se levantó de su lugar había optado por tomar una esquina como sostén, tratando de buscar las palabras exactas- ¿Qué recuerdas de tu mamá?

Peter no se lo pensó mucho-Era amable, estaba siempre conmigo, tenía unos hermosos ojos grandes y una piel suave.

-Eso era lo positivo, pero así como tú y así como yo; todos tenemos cosas buenas y cosas malas. Es lo que nos define como seres humanos.

-Bueno.... Sería mentira decir que no recordaba nada, pero era un Stark y si el apellido Stark pesaba mucho. Peter se había enfrascado solo en recordar a su mamá de la forma positiva y la forma negativa siempre la había evadido.

Esto se narra en unos cuantos párrafos pero todo aquello que le narro Peter al Dr. Strange fueron cosas de años. Peter había contado detalladamente la forma en la que su madre metía su padre a la casa o a veces eran hombres parecidos a Papa. Recordaba las veces que hablaba de Steve: De su forma de hablar, sus gustos militares, de lo mucho que le gustaba correr en las mañanas. De hecho ahora que hablaba en voz altas de su madre se había dado cuenta que nunca la había conocido. Sabía más de ese tal Steve. Sabía que aquel hombre que una vez vio con Steve, su padre; era Bucky, su amante.

Strange una de las veces en las que creyó bajar la guardia. Se había llevado una foto del periódico antigua. Donde se apreciaba la boda de sus padres. Peter los veía tan contentos, era hermoso ver como Steve miraba con intensidad a su madre, de la misma manera en la que su Mamá vería a Steve.

Lo que más le llamó la atención era el parecido que tenía con su padre. Aquel hombre con semblante serio. Con su corte raso y traje azul marino.

Retomando lo de los perros creados para ganado. Ellos nacieron sin esperanza, o sea sé, habían nacido en un cuarto oscuro sin moverse hasta la edad adulta donde eran llevados al matadero. Pero ningún ser vivo muere sin antes conocer la esperanza. La esperanza tiene forma de una puerta y Wade había dejado de ser campana para ser el forjador de una puerta. Le había indicado a Peter un rumbo donde caminar. Un mas allá fuera de la jaula de cristal donde se había mantenido, comenzaba a pensar en él como Peter y no como el hijo de mamá.

Wade había hecho tanto por él, había hecho girar la rueda, él solo se le ocurrió atacarlo. Quizá fuera el único que realmente sentía algo por él desinteresadamente.

-¿Doctor?

-Dime Peter.

-¿Cree que podía conseguir el teléfono de Wade?

-¿Y por qué crees que yo lo tendría?

-Usted es amigo de Charles Xavier.

-Pero... ¿Cómo?

-Las enfermeras les dicen "los ingleses", ignoro que sean ingleses del todo pero dicen que gustan de levantar el meñique y tomar el té a las 4.

-Quizá por esa deducción Sherlock, pueda hacer algo al respecto.

Peter había presionado los puños en el pecho en señal de victoria.

.

-Gerente más guapo del mundo, bueno, del Tópico Caliente Wade Wilson a sus órdenes.

-...

-Si se trata de una broma, le recuerdo que he visto todos los capítulos de los Simphon y m sé todas las bromas que Brat le ha hecho a Mow.

Peter se hecho a reír- Oj... Peter amh, hola- Wade se hizo el serio.

Y Peter lo sintió, no iba dejar sea lo que sea, no sin luchar- Perdón.

-¿Disculpa?- se escucharon unos golpecitos al otro lado del monitor- no escuche bien.

-Tenías razón, perdón por decir que nadie te quiere, yo...- "te quiero" quería decir.

-¿Tu qué?

-Yo era un estúpido y tú tenías la razón.

Wade se quedó un rato, Peter suponía que hablando con sus otros yo- Bien, pero con una condición.

-Cualquiera que digas, que no afecte mi integridad.

-Aunque me gustaría verte con un vestido de Blancanieves-Peter rio- no es eso lo que te quiero pedir.

Peter había olvidado la ultima vez que había reído así.

.

Peter estuvo 3 años, 5 meses y 8 días en el sanatorio. Había hecho algo de yoga, había entrado a todos los talleres que habían, había leído todos los libros que Strange le entregaba como las películas que Wade le entregaba. Se había querido un poco más.

A las afueras lo esperaba Wade, quien los años ya le cobraban factura. Tenía líneas de expresión y una que otra cana. Después de la disculpa Wade y Peter no perdieron contacto. Peter había intentado de la misma manera hablar con sus hermanos, no obstante a diferencia de Wade estos lo menos que querían era saber algo de Peter. Aunque muy al fondo le hirió, sabía que había heridas que no se curaban en un año o dos. Y de la misma manera nunca presiono para que se volvieran a ver. Realmente Wade fue más en esos años más de lo que sus tres hermanos juntos fueron. Algo que Strange le había enseñado era que uno no debe amar a la fuerza, que existen tantos vínculos en el mundo "amistad, amor, hermandad", ninguno estaba encima del otro.

Peter se había congelado un rato fuera, no sabía cómo tratarle realmente- lo abrazo- agradecía que Wade siempre fuera de la iniciativa. Se sentía bien era cálido y se sentía en el pecho.

-¿A dónde me querías llevar?

-Primero vamos por una pizza, yo sé que las pizzas no son buenas ahí, tú sabes que las pizzas ahí no están buenas, no creo que a ella le moleste que lleguemos con el estómago vacío.

La habían pedido para llevar, aquella vieja carcacha roja aun servía eso demostraba lo cauteloso que era con sus posesiones. Peter veía el paisaje, antes de que estuviese en el sanatorio nunca se había puesto a mirar el exterior. Sacó la cabeza y parte del brazo haciendo ondas con su mano, sintiendo el fresco entre sus dedos. La ciudad se iba achicando ya no eran grandes edificios sino pequeñas casas hasta que llegaron a un panteón.

Se habían estacionado en la Parker Street. Wade iba sosteniendo la pizza a lo alto, Peter iba por detrás mirando las criptas. Ahora que lo pensaba solo el día del funeral había ido a visitar a su madre. El sonido de los grillos y el follaje creaba un ambiente mágico. Por ver su exterior chocó con la espalda de Wade.

-Llegamos.

-¿Wade?- el nombrado se había quedado sin habla- ¿Wade?

-¿recuerdas a Vanessa?

-Claro que la recuerdo, recuerdo lo que decías de sus ojos...

-Ojos de luna y sonrisa de Gato de Alicia.

-¿Qué con...?- No era tan difícil sacar puntos "Vanessa Wilson, Todo el día, todos los días"

-Ella fue una mujer maravillosa- se sentó encima de su cripta mientras abría la caja de la pizza y daba una mordida mientras le ofrecía un pedazo a Peter. No era algo que Peter consideraba correcto, sin embargo no era algo que Peter se cuestionara por lo que aceptó la rebanada.

Flash Back

Wade había vivido mucho. La vida le había cobrado factura por adelantado fuera de lo del abandono de su madre, el abuso de su tío. Su vida fue un caos hasta que hizo el servicio militar pero ahí conoció otros horrores del mundo tuvo estrés pos guerra y las voces era lo mejor de una lista que cosas horribles. La mujer más perfecta y hermosa del mundo al menos a sus ojos. Y ella había estado ahí para él.

Ella a pesar de todo el dolor que tuvo en el mundo, ella nunca se enfadó con nadie. Nunca peleo con el destino diciéndole que era jodida broma, ella simplemente sonreía y abrazaba. Pensar que era sexo casual para convertirse en el amor de su vida. Pensar que fue ella quien le sugería ir al psicólogo para sacar sus malos traumas de la guerra. Pensar que ella fue la primera que le dijo que no era estúpido abrir otro Trópico Caliente. Y pensar que era ella quien le abrazaba en las noches.

Y fue ella quien al diagnosticarle cáncer de matriz, era la que ponía hermosas sonrisas pese al dolor de las quimioterapias. Y fue ella quien le dijo a Wade que siguiera adelante en su vida. Que luchara por un futuro mejor "todo el día, todos los días" y que si algún día él veía a alguien dañado; que le ayudará, que no lo juzgara y sobre todo que le escuchara. Más o menos ocurrió así con Peter.

Él no podía ser Vanessa y Peter no era como Vanessa; a pesar de todo los amaba igual.

Fin del Flash Back

-Este soy yo.

La pizza se había acabado y olvidado en el pasto.

-¿Me aceptas?

Peter miro un poco a Wade, aprentando los labios lo hizo a un lado.

-Vanessa, mucho gusto soy Peter... -mirando la calle- Stark mucho gusto- Gracias por cuidar de Wade todo este tiempo. Gracias por hacerlo el hombre que es ahora y así hacerme el hombre que soy ahora. Wade habla mucho, te respeto, al parecer no tengo una familia ¿me aceptas en la tuya con tus tres grandes amores?

Wade cargó a Peter dándole vueltas- sí, si, si. Acepto.

Al fin había decidido abrir la puerta.

Al fin Peter sentía lo que era verdad.

Al fin sintió amor de verdad.

Al fin se sintió real.


	8. Epílogo

-Buenos días Reparaciones Parker, vengo por el inconveniente en la computadora de Scott Lang- el técnico llevaba una camisa corta, unos pantalones de pana; con una buena postura, no obstante su cabellera larga decolorado, su gorra, los lentes de grueso armazón, como aquel terrible bigote, desentonaba a mas no poder.

-¡Papá el que alegra la computadora ya llegó!- una chica muy linda de cabellos oscuros, abre la puerta a sus espaldas aparece un hombre de días sin rasurar.

-Es aquí, por favor.

Al entrar había una sala de reojo vio como la chica quien la edad le había favorecido mucho con su vaqueros cortos y su camisa a cuadros morados y su gorro del mismo color en otro tono luciendo muy tom boy, esta chica de un salto llegó a un sofá donde seguramente se encontraba su novio ya que la chica se acercó románticamente; el chico de camisa celeste y cabellos castaños claros bien peinados le ofrecía su brazo.

-Gracias- todo esto el técnico lo pudo ver con el rabillo de su ojo.

Con toda la naturalidad del mundo siendo llevado a un estudio. Scott al escuchar nuevamente el timbre sale del mismo. A lado de este se encontraba la cocina, por profesionalidad de Parker había dejado la puerta abierta. No era lo suyo ser entrometido pero aquella familia hablaba muy alto y muy al fondo le importaba lo que escuchaba

-Mira, mira ¿Quién tenemos aquí? Como diría mi mamá que en paz descanse ¿Qué no tienes casa?

-¿No te debería estar preguntado lo mismo tío Luis?, esta casa es la nueva señora Lang y Scott.

Todos rieron-Que Hope no te escuche diciéndole señora, es muy delicada con el tema.

\- Yo hago los waffles, mis waffles son deliciosos.

-touche.

-Luis tiene razón, si Tobey y Harry estarán en Paris dos semanas y de ahí se irán a Londres y de Londres a Berlín, te has quedado aquí antes ¿Qué es lo diferente ahora?

Ambos chicos dudaron en responder con "ahm" y "ehm".

-Sabes Cassie que Harvey es como un hijo para mí, él ha sido parte de esta familia desde hace mucho y no me molesta tenerlo 24/7 aquí. Confío más en él que el ti.

-¡oye!

No tardó mucho el técnico para dar el diagnostico al parecer la computadora estaba sobre saturada y necesitaba borrar los archivos, le pidió a al señor Lang que hiciera una carpeta con los archivos que necesitara para poder formatearla sin problema. Lang le había dicho si tenía apuro, le dijo que era viernes y generalmente ese día no había mucho trabajo por lo que se tomara su tiempo para elegir los archivos él podía esperar fuera, no obstante había llegado Luis y había optado por hacerle preguntas al técnico sobre lo que era normal o no que hiciera una computadora. Los chicos se habían quedado viendo una película en una pad.

Se había esmerado por responder cada pregunta de Luis apreciando la casa, con un patio grande trasero, unas escaleras que probablemente llevaran a los cuartos, las paredes con un color lila claro, iluminando los muebles de una madera clara. El sofá era beige con cojines de colores templados. La cocina no estaba ordenada para nada una que otra taza fuera de lugar, algunos platos sin lavar, pero de todas maneras había vida ahí. Esta el ruido de los chicos, el ruido de un perro ladrando, Lang haciendo muecas de tanto en tanto al ver las fotos. Comprendía porque a aquel chico quien se siente feliz con solo verle la nuca adora ese lugar.

-Pulga, Harv ¡vengan a ver esto!- Los chicos al principio fingen queja, pero van de todos modos- Miraron con sorpresa.

-Son de mi cumpleaños- ella había acariciado el cabello de Harv- cada que recuerdo mi cumpleaños me acuerdo que soy una mala persona por andar con un menor de edad- dio una risa fingida.

-Solo eres mayor un par de meses, tampoco exageres- Harvey vio las fotos detenidamente, Cassie en lo secreto había tomado la mano de Harvey presionándola un poco, Scott lo había mal interpretado.

-Perdón, desde que tu hermano y Wade escaparon, creí que te gustaría verlos de nuevo.

-Si, claro. Yo...- Harvey trataba de buscar algo de consuelo, solo vio al técnico bajar su gorro un poco más, apretando sus labios.

El técnico se sintió un poco incómodo al respecto, se levantó lo cual le pareció raro a Luis- ¿Qué ocurre?

Esto hizo que los Lang miraran- Recordé que tenía otros clientes, discúlpenme por mi poco profesionalismo, si gusta en un par de horas vuelvo.

Todos quedaron un rato en silencio mirando al técnico, hasta que Scott habló- si claro, no pensé que la nostalgia nos fuera a invadir tómese su tiempo.

Solo en aquel instante Harvey pudo verle la cara al técnico.

-con su permiso.

Pasaron aquellas par de horas, y para cuando el técnico regreso ya tenía Lang todo guardado en unas memorias USB por lo que en otro par de horas más la computadora ya estaba como nueva. Agradecía que los chicos, al parecer, habían salido de casa. Scott le había agradecido profundamente con una gran suma de dinero. Y con ello salió de esa acogedora casa de un suspiro. Con un sendero de cemento rodeado de pasto, con la luz perfecta de la tarde, con horas suficientes para que la noche no lo encontrara al llegar a su casa. No pensó que al salir se topara con los dos jóvenes, asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo, hundió su cuello y siguiendo su camina pasándolos de largo. Se estremeció al sentir una mano en su hombre.

-Hombre, ¿tiene una tarjeta?

-¿Disculpe?- volteo desviando la mirada.

-Quiero instalarle unos juegos a mi computadora, podría instalarle algo para hacerla más rápida- 

-oh, claro- de su bolsillo trasero había sacado su cartera, de ahí una tarjeta.

-gracias.

.

El técnico había llegado a su hogar- oficina. Eran departamentos, más no en un edifico. Se encontraba en el Bronx con una modesta vista al parque Pelham Bay. Su hogar era todo lo contrario a orden, dejó sus lentes y gorra en el escritor de trabajo mostrando sus raíces oscuras. En una silla que le hacía de closet-perchero. Donde el técnico se había quitado su camisa de trabajo dejando la blanca de fondo. Uno que otro cable y discos distribuidos en el piso. Una computadora mutante, al parecer hecha de pedazos de basura. Un aroma a sopa de papá había inundado sus narices- buenas tardes.

-Amor de mi vidasa- Wade con un mandil rosa, había rodeado a su pareja- ¿cómo te fue?

-El apellido Lang es menos común de lo que pensé.

Esto tensó al rubio natural, entrecerrando un ojo mientras se alejaba de su esposo- ¿Y?

-Él estaba ahí- Wade había ido a la cocineta para sacar dos platos y servir el platillo.

-No te ves igual, digo, tienes ese horrible bigote.

El técnico miro su bigote un poco- deja mi horrible bigote en paz.

-raspa, y más ahí aba...

-¡Wade!, concéntrate, creo que me reconoció.

-Mira, el Dr. Stange lo dijo, tú nunca has estado perdido. Si Harvey pidió tu ubicación y punto. No es secreto de estado.

-No es justo para él.

-Wade había puesto los platos en la mesa con fuerza- ¿y lo es para tí?- el técnico se tensó, hundo sus hombros, evitando la mirada-Tobey y Andrew te odiaban, pero Harvey es diferente.

-Lo lastime-

-Tú no sabías que lo lastimabas, no eres Tony Stark, ¿Cuál fue el fin de cambiarte el nombre a Benjamin Parker?

\- ¿yo?

\- Para protegerlo.

-Por eso mismo, lo quiero proteger- grito, con sus ojos humedecidos- amor, cuando lo vi- cubrió su rostro mirando al suelo, tomando un respiro para agarrar fuerza- cuando lo vi, sentí extraño- tocando su vientre- aquí, no es normal ¿Y si lo lastimo de nuevo?

-oh, Peter- aún con los guantes de la cocina y con pedazos de comida en el rostro le abrazo- Peter, no todo es "estar bien", no es una recaída, es normal tener subidas y bajadas. Pero no lo sabrás hasta que lo enfrentes. Amarte a ti fue como una montaña rusa, con muchas bajadas y muchas subidas, si no fuera un loco, esquizofrénico enamorado de ti nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Peter hundió su nariz en su cuello, sabía que Wade tenía un olor peculiar, era olor a cebolla a ajo y aceite de cocina.

Después de aquella deliciosa comida, Peter y Wade durmieron abrazados con sus alientos chocando como único lenguaje nocturno, bueno y algunos susurros por parte Wade a los que Peter estaba acostumbrado.

.

Un par de días después de lo sucedido la llamada esperada ocurrió. Peter actuó de lo más natural como con otro cliente cualquiera. Durante la llamada Peter había pedido dirección como era acostumbrado. Al llegar al lugar no se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era un café. Ya estaba Harvey platicando con una mesera, que tenía su cabello atado a una trenza. Al llegar al rango de vista apreció que la mesera era Cassie, había puesto los menu's en la mesa, presiono con suavidad el hombro de su pareja, este a modo de señal presiono la misma mano.

-Diganme cuando ya se hayan decidido por su bebida, señor.

-Con un vaso de agua estoy bien, gracias, ella asintió con disgusto y después se dirigió a Harvey para con una mirada Cassie seguir con su trabajo.

-Sigo, digo, seguía enojado contigo- Estaba bien vestido, pulcro como la última vez, con una camisa y un chaleco que lo hacía lucir coqueto; con su cabello perfectamente peinado. El niño se había vuelto hombre- Nadie me supo decir nada, bueno, solo MJ, después fui a buscar al Dr. Strange me explico lo que pudo, bueno aquello de que eras mi padre- ya tenía una taza de té en la mesa con la que se encargó de limpiar su garganta- bueno el punto es...- los ojos tímidos de Peter se toparon con los confiados de Harvey.

El silencio se hizo notar, Cassie había entregado el vaso de agua, sabiendo de que iba la plática lo deposito lo más rápido posible. Entre suspiros de fuerza o debilidad como el vaso de agua- estamos bien así ¿no?, ella es muy buena contigo- inclinando su cabeza hacía donde estaba Cassie sirviendo otra mesa- En general todos nos estábamos haciendo daño juntos, digo Tobey, Andrew, tu y yo, lo mejor que pudimos hacer fue separarnos y dejar aquella maldita casa llena de malos recuerdos ¿Qué propósito tiene este encuentro?

-Yo no soy, no éramos como Andrew y Tobey; ellos se tenían el uno al otro, así como tú y...-

Peter rio con amargura dando un sorbo a su agua como si de licor se tratara- Wade dice lo mismo.

-¿El cómo está?- mintió lo había visto de lejos, en el Trópico Caliente, ya no estaba todo tiempo al ser un trabajo de paso era normal que algunos empleados duraran meses y otros años.

-Bien.

-¿Sigue cocinando esos deliciosos panqueques?

-Harvey basta por favor- La personalidad de Peter era amarga, seria, quizá con un poco de sarcasmo sacado de Wade- Nunca hubo un tú y yo, siempre estuvo mamá en medio. Todo esto paso por mamá. Estamos mejor separados- jugó con su vaso un poco.

El joven pulcro, abrió sus ojos grandes, con algo de asombro, Peter no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquella mirada; Harvey seguía siendo un poco más inteligente que Peter, los años en la escuela no solo dan herramientas para trabajar en la vida, también te dan las herramientas para socializar, entender expresiones, movimientos de manos entre otros- Siempre has sido un mal mentiroso- Acercó su rostro al de su procreador- solo di que lo que sientes, es lo que gritaba Wade mientras aún seguías en el loquero.

Ambos se encontraban cara a cara en aquel entonces- ¿De qué sirve sentirlo, si cuando te veo y cierro los ojos vuelvo a ver esa noche?, ¿De qué sirve sentirlo, si mi cuerpo me lo recuerda a cada rato? ¿De qué me sirve sentirlo si al verte, no veo más que tu dolor reflejado en mí?, Yo no tengo salvación, tu sí.

Se separó retomando la posición normal de su cuerpo, destensando los hombros, tomo lo que quedaba del vaso de un sorbo y dejando un billete de 5 dólares se levantó de la mesa. Dándole la espalda a su hermano.

-Peter...- gritó levantándose de su asiento o eso fue lo que escucho, parando en seco- no es tu culpa, bueno, yo no te culpo.

A Peter se le habían humedecido los ojos, sin darse cuenta sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, Cassie se dirigía a con Harvey cuando Peter le detuvo del brazo en susurros le dijo- no le digas lo que estás viendo- Ella simplemente asintió.

Mientras Peter caminaba hacía la camioneta del trabajo, una vez dentro permitió que sus lágrimas fueran libres de una vez por todas, al terminar los gimoteos comenzó a reír.

Se sintió libre, se sintió otro. Sintió que un largo peso se aligeraba.

¿Qué es la culpa? sino una condena social impuesta, ¿Qué es el amor? Algo hermoso lo cual adquiere la forma que tu deseas, ¿Qué es la libertad? Ser uno mismo independientemente de lo que la sociedad diga, como amarse a uno mismo pese a sus desperfectos.

Peter no volvió a ver a Harvey y Harvey no lo busco. No importaba cada uno aquella noche pasaría la mejor noche de sus vidas, explorando sus cuerpos a partir de las manos de otros, queriendo- queriéndose. Dejando el dolor a un lado para dar paso al futuro.


End file.
